Frozen Life AU
by ValCl
Summary: Elsa Arendelle, a 17 year old girl where you will see her go through the challenges that life gives her, where she will experience the true meaning of family, friendship and love.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

I never thought this would happen. How could i have done this?

In the cold floor was my sister Anna, unconscious, blood flooding from her head. She was cold and hurt, all thanks to me. My parents, horrified by the situation in hand, i never thought i could have ever seen them look at me in that way, you could see disappointment written all over their faces.

My dad immediately took anna in his arms and took her to the hospital my mom trailing right behind him and I tried to catch their pace as quick as I could with my short legs, only being 5 years old.

We got to the hospital and anna was treated immediately.

Hours passed, waiting for any news from anna. All i could think of was how could i have caused so much pain to my little sister? Why did someone like Anna had to go through this?.

This is all my fault, i thought while a tear ran down my cheek remembering the accident while my mom held me tightly in her arms...

Flashback

We were going to a new ice rink in town. We were really excited, but nobody was excited as me.

I loved the cold and specially ice skating. It has always been my favorite thing the the world. I really couldn't wait to try some new tricks and even maybe teach some moves to anna too. Even though she is only three.

We walked there since it was only a few minutes away. All i did was goofing around with anna playing with the snow along the way. We had snowball fights and we even got to build a snowman!. It was really a while we arrived at the Walt disney ice rink. Was it huge and so beautiful . I could see many families walking in and out of the rink. Once we stepped inside you could see how my eyes sparkled at how excited i was feeling in that moment all the people skating around doing amazing tricks, laughing and cheering. I was ready to jump in, so was anna she was super giddy jumping up and down.

"Ooh i wanna skate momma can we, can we? Pleeeaseeee!" Said anna tugging on my moms skirt while i just giggled at her behavior.

"Of course, lets just our skates first sweetie." Said my mom while smiling sweetly at anna, who simply responded with a "yay!".

We all got our skates and got in the rink my mom was holding annas hand while my dad was holding mine. We all skated gracefully, well almost all of us. Anna still had some problems with keeping her balance but my mom was there to help her every time.

We did this for an hour or so, then we got hungry and headed for the food court. I sat with anna in a table while my mom and dad went to order the food.

"Elsa, take care of your sister. We will be right back, your mother and I are going to order some food."

"Ooh ooh i want some hot chocolate!" Said anna

"Me too, please" I said

"Two hot chocolate's coming right up" smiled my dad before he walked off with my mom to order.

I simply sat down and waited patiently, anna sat right next to me trying to do the same, but she couldn't.

"Ugh this is boring I wanna have some fun elsie" said anna.

"What do you want to do?" I said.

"I wanna skate again!" Anna said while smiling widely.

"We cant anna, poppa told us to stay here while they get the food." I said

"But i wanna skate" pouted anna, making a puppy face

I blocked her face with my small hand " No anna, we cant." I said trying to look away.

"Pleeeeasee" she pleaded while she stood in front of me so i could she her puppy face perfectly.

I sighed "fine, but only for a little while." I said

"Yay!" She said and held my hand while leading the way to the ice rink, we were already wearing our skates so there was no problem.

The ice rink was empty so we had it all for ourselves. But yet i couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea.

We got in the rink and started skiing i held anna's hand just in case.

We played and laughed a lot, i started to make small twirls with her and she giggled wildly.

"Faster, faster!" Said anna, and i did without thinking of what could happen next. Then our hands started to slip and we got separated, and anna fell on the floor, and she wasn't moving.

I panicked i rushed to anna and held her head, watching horridly as the blood started to creep out.

"Momma, poppa!" I screamed, hoping they would hear me. My parents came in and as soon as they saw us, they started to panic too.

"Elsa what have you done" said my dad while my mom held anna tightly against her chest, i didn't know what to say or do... I was scared...

End of flashback

Cleaning the tear from my cheek i saw how my dad was pacing in the waiting room, when the doctor came out from where anna was we all stood up waiting for any news.

"How is she?" Asked my dad

"Well she is okay, but she has gotten short memory loss" said the doctor sadly.

Which means she lost memory of the accident, thankfully that was the only thing." Continued the doctor.

My parents were hugging each other while i was in the middle. But i couldn't help but ask:

"She wont remember anything from today?" I said sadly, still feeling guilty.

" yes, but don't worry, everything will be alright" he said trying to comfort me.

After a few hours we were able to take anna home, and my parents told me that we were going to keep a secret what happened today, so that anna would have a healthy life, not having in her memory the horrible accident.

I agreed, anything for anna. I thought.

But yet I didn't feel the same around her every time i saw her it simply reminded me of what happened that day, of what i did to her.

I decided that it was best for me to stay away from anna. We separated our rooms and I tried to not make any contact with her.

Every day she would show up my door telling me to play with her, and to let her in but I always declined.

I could hear the disappointment in her voice every time I did. It simply broke my heart.

"Its for the best" I said to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

12 years later

It was a beautiful morning here in Pennsylvania, summer was over and the arendelle girls had to get ready for their first day of school.

In one of the rooms you could see a 17 year old elsa sleeping peacefully until...

*beep, beep, beep!*

A groan escaped the girls mouth, sitting up slowly with messy hair all over her face. Slowly opening her eyes and saw as the alarm clock said 6:00 am.

"Ugh, i don't want to go..." Said elsa, but yet she stood up and went to take a shower, she got ready and decided not to think so much of what to wear but yet she wanted to make a good first impression. She wore a light blue cardigan and a white tank top under, dark blue jeans and a pair of black flats. She decided to do her hair in a single side french braid and wore her snowflake necklace that her parents gave to her on her 15'th birthday, her eyes getting teary with the memory of her parent's. They died two years ago in a car accident with elsa being fifteen years old and anna only thirteen. They were completely broken, the sisters were alone now and they knew it, they only had each other and even though elsa was afraid of hurting anna again she knew that she needed her by her side, they were family and family is always there for each other, leaving her fear behind she got closer to anna, and the friendship that once was broken, came back together. The sisters were adopted by a nice family, Kai and Gerda, they loved the girls and trated them right, and they loved them back with all their hearts.

A knock was heard from the door bringing elsa back to reality. The door opened slowly revealing anna with a huge smile on her face and said with a cheery voice:

"Ready for school!" She said jumping up and down

"Well you seem a bit too happy to enter school, a normal teenager would hate the idea." I said laughing at her behavior.

"Well, it is my first day of high school!" She said " there are completely new things, and lets not forget the boys" she continued and danced a bit at the last sentence.

I simply laughed

"So like this is a new beginning i need to look my best" she said making a pose. Then i noticed what she was wearing. She wore a white shirt with lighter green details showing off her shoulders, a dark blue high waisted skirt with black flats. She had her hair in twin braids.

"Wow well done." I said

"I know, i know, and you look gorgeous!" She said smiling at me, i couldn't help but smile too.

"Girls breakfast is ready!" Said Kai

"Coming!" We said, as we walked down the stairs we could smell the delicious scent of pancakes.

Once we entered the kitchen, the table had two plates with many stacks of pancakes, orange juice and bacon.

We sat down and Anna started eating like a wild animal, while i ate with more grace.

"So girl's, are you ready for your first day of school?" Asked Kai

"Heck yeah!" Said Anna with her mouth full of bacon.

Kai smiled " i still cant believe my two girls are in high school, soon enough you'll go to college and graduate... And then you'll forget about us..." Said Kai, starting to get sentimental.

I immediately answered " Kai there is still time for that, and we will never forget about you."

"Yeah" said anna hugging Kai and gerda

"Oh we love you too." Said Gerda. We all made a family hug, until gerda said

"Well girl's you better get going, don't wanna be late for school!"

"Yes ma'am" we said in unison. Then i grabbed my backpack and walked out with anna close behind.

"Drive safe!" Said Kai, while hugging his wife

"Bye Kai, Gerda!" We said, and got in my car.

The school wasn't so far so we arrived there in no time.

Once i parked the car anna immediately got out and started to view in amusement the school.

"Woah, so this is what a High school look's like." She said looking dreamily at all the student's who simply looked at her back weirded out.

I laughed "Its just school, and trust me, it isn't pretty." I said while walking to the entrance.

We walked together and got to our respective lockers, and we were pretty far apart.

"Oh man, we aren't locker neighbors." Said Anna pouting a little. "Well i just hope we have the same classes." She said cheering up a little.

We compared our schedules and looks like we only have one class together, science, we are in different grades after all...

"What?! Seriously one freaking class!" Said anna freaking out

"Well at least we have a class together , and besides we have lunch together too" I said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah i guess... " she said

"See ya at lunch?" I said

"Yeah, see ya." She said smiling once again.

I smiled back and we headed to our respective classes. Honestly I wasn't excited, school has never been my strong point, and being new in a school is even worst, I am not really good at making friends. Anna was completely different to me she is the friendliest person i know, everyone wants to be her friend, instead of me, people never liked me, they always thought i was weird and cold.

I just hope this year is different.

I got lost, seriously?, in my first day I am going to be late. Great.

I was looking desperately for my homeroom but i couldn't seem to locate it. I decided i needed help. So i simply asked the first person i saw near me.

"Excuse me, do you know where homeroom 102 with miss Snow white is?" I asked shyly not looking at the persons face.

"Well you happen to be in luck, i am heading to that homeroom too" said a females voice with a thick Scottish accent. I looked up to see a girl with red and curly hair all over the place, baby blue eyes with a red flannel shirt, a pair of blue jeans and black combat boots.

"So you coming?" She asked kindly. Well she seemed nice.

"Of course" i said.

"My name is Merida by the way." She said.

"Elsa." I said

"You new?" She asked

"Is it that obvious?" I asked sheepishly looking at my feet

"No, its just that you are a new face around here." She said

I smiled shyly and she smiled back.

"You know, you seem pretty cool, wanna hang out in lunch with my friends?" She asked. Honestly I was a little taken back with that, I didn't think she would want to hang out with me. But that doesn't mean i don't want to.

"Sure, but I promised my sister I would sit with her." I said

"You can bring her!, we can all sit together, my friends wont mind they are cool." She said smiling at me.

"Ok Ill tell her." I said feeling happy that i made a friend in my first day.

We got to our homeroom and sat next to each other. At the end of class we checked our schedules and we had the same classes in first, second and fifth period.

We headed to our next class which was geography.

It was endless, i payed attention and took notes the whole class. While I could hear merida snoring from her seat. As soon as class finished i packed my things and was starting to head to my literature class.

"See ya at lunch Elsa!" Said merida while running off in the hallways.

I smiled and continued my journey. I got to class and sat in the last row. All the students were laughing and messing around while I sat alone simply waiting for the teacher to arrive.

Then a man with a very short height and with a huge mustache entered the classroom.

"Hello class i am professor Weselton and I am going to be your Literature teacher this year." He said.

As soon as he started with the class someone rushed through the door. It was a boy, who was panting heavily.

"Late again Mr. frost?" Said weselton with displeasure.

"Sorry Mr. Weaselton,i got kinda lost" the boy said smiling sheepishly

"Weselton! Its weselton!" He said with outrage

"Oh right." He said smirking.

When he looked through the class to see where to sit, the only free chair was the one next to me. As he got closer i noticed his appearance, he had messy white hair, tall, and he was wearing a dark blue hoodie, black jeans and black sneakers.

Once he sat next to me he started to get ready for class.

"Well back to the class." Said Weselton his attention back to the board.

I started taking notes then i felt a tap on my shoulder, i looked around and it was the boy, i notice that he had the most beautiful shade of blue, his eyes were mesmerizing, I wasn't paying attention to what he was saying.

"... Please" he said finishing his sentence, I only blushed at my ignorance.

"Oh, um sorry I didn't get that." I said a bit embarrassed

"Can i borrow a pencil, please." He said to me smiling. Wow, he has the most gorgeous smile.

I couldn't help but smile back and i handed him a pencil.

"Thank you." He said kindly. "Im jack by the way." He said

"Elsa." I said shyly

He gave me a smile and went back to his notes, so did I.

Class passed by pretty fast, and it was mostly jack messing around with weselton, now i know that he is kind of the class clown around here,I thought smiling to myself.

Once class was over I packed my stuff and started to head out, completely forgetting i left something behind...

"Hey, elsa!" Said a deep voice, I turned around and it was Jack.

I looked at him confused, as in why would he call me?

"Look here is your pencil, thank you." He said smiling, does this boy ever stop smiling. Not that i'm complaining.

"Oh, yeah no problem." I said smiling a little.

"Well, see ya around"he said flashing a smile at me as he headed the other way.

I just stood there, dumbfounded. What the heck is happening to me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hi elsa!" Said a cheery voice that I recognized immediately.

"Hey anna" i said smiling

"Lets eat i am STARVING." She said while holding her stomach

I simply laughed, "ok lets go." I said.

"Oh anna, would you mind if we sat with a friend today?" I said

"You made a friend?, that is awesome elsa!", she said smiling even wider, "who is it?" She asked

"Her name is merida." I said "did you make friends today?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah! Her name is Rapunzel and she is super cool!" She said

"I am not surprised ." I said smiling at her

"Well lets go, like I said i am STARVING." She said pulling me into the cafeteria.

As soon as we got our foods, i started to look for merida then I noticed a hand waving and it was her with a big group of friends.

"Well here goes nothing..." I said to myself

We started to walk there and i noticed someone in particular in that table. I immediately started to feel a little nervous.

"Hey guys I want you to meet Elsa and..." She said motioning me to say my sisters name.

"Anna" i said

"Elsa and anna i want you to meet Hiccup, Rapunzel, Jack, Flynn and Kristoff." She said motioning each one of them as she said their names.

"Hi." Said a guy known as Hiccup, with shaggy brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and black jeans, with black sneakers.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel but you can call me punzie!, and hi anna!" She said waving at Anna who waved back smiling widely. Rapunzel had golden straight hair running down her back, green eyes, she was wearing a light blue jean vest, a pink wavy skirt and brown boots.

"Hey, the name's Flynn, Flynn rider" said a guy with short brown hair and a goatee, he was wearing a brown leather jacket, a white t-shirt,blue ripped jeans and sneakers.

"He's lying his real name is Eugene fitzherbert" said rapunzel

"Hey, they didn't need to know that.." He said with a bit of embarrassment. We all just laughed a little.

"Hey, im kristoff." Said a guy with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a gray long sleeved shirt, dark blue jeans and black sneakers. I notticed that he was looking at Anna a lot while blushing a little,hmmm i see...

"And well i am jack..., we kind of already met..." Said jack smiling a little

"Yeah..." I said shyly

"Well sit ya two, don't wanna be standing all day." Said merida

We sat in the table and we all talked and laughed like there was no tomorrow. We all got along pretty well, i think I just made friends today...

We also compared our schedules and I have geography with merida, literature with jack, science with punzie, anna, jack and hiccup, math with hiccup, merida and jack, and french class with punzie and flynn

As soon as lunch was over we all headed to our classes. The day went by pretty fast and soon we were heading home.

I was walking with anna, I was quiet the whole way just thinking of how this day was, the fact that I made really good friends, I really got along with jack, we have many things in common, i thought I was the only one who loved the cold, apparently I'm not...

"...and then I told punzi that wasn't chocolate, she nearly puked!" Said anna laughing so hard, then she looked at me expecting me to laugh just as hard but I wasn't paying attention.

"Hey... Oh I see, you are thinking about Jack aren't you..." She said smiling at me and wiggling her eyebrows.

"What?" Was all I could manage to say.

"Oh you know you heard me, know tell me... Was his eyes that made you fall in love with him." She said dramatically with a cheeky smile

"Seriously anna, i just met the guy..." I said

"But you two had... Chemistry" she said "besides me and punzie already put a bet on it..."

"W-what?" I said kind of shocked.

"Yeah, we bet that you two would be together, i bet that it would be before the end of the school year, and punzie bet that it would be after the end of the year." She said smiling triumph fully.

I just looked at her my face blushing wildly.

"Anna..." I said warningly

"Oh you know I'm right" said anna starting to walk a bit faster

"Anna!" I said fuming now, she started running towards the house with me right behind.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said, anna only laughed.

"Ha ha i just cant wait to see you two together" she said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here is chapter four, its a little long... I really hope you guys like it, and please leave a review if uou like!,I really care about your opinions. Enjoy!.**

CHAPTER FOUR

Its been a week since school started, and its been... Nice... Weird huh?.

But well enough of that its Saturday and i am going to enjoy it while I can, I have it all planned out, me, my bed, my laptop, Netflix,5 bags of chips and lets not forget the chocolate. It seemed like the perfect plan until...

"Elsa lets go out!" Said anna barging though the door.

"Uhh no, I had plans for today..."

"You, your laptop, Netflix and 5 bags of chips?." She said looking at me with a bored expression.

"And don't forget the chocolate." I said lamely.

"Really elsa, this is what you do on a Saturday?, you should be spending your time out, living your youth like a normal teenager!."

I simply looked at her and started to take out my laptop slowly.

"Ok thats it, you are coming with me and we are going out and you will enjoy it!" She said taking my laptop from me, I pouted a little.

"But..."

"No buts, just go and change." She said pointing at the door.

"Fine..." I grumbled while walking out the door.

"Heh, it worked better than I thought." Said Anna smiling to herself.

Well here we are at the mall, having some hot chocolates, having some rest, after all, we did walk the whole mall, all thank to my cute little sister...

"So Eeelsaa, what ya think, had fun?" Said anna flashing a huge smile.

"Meh..."

"Hey!, what do you mean "meh""

"Well you could have tried better..."

"Hey!"

"Hehe just kidding, i guess i did have a little fun..."

"I knew it!, wow it went better than i thought, I'm an awesome sister." Said anna.

"I said a little."

"Yeah right a little..." She said laughing at me. I simply smiled at her childish behavior, she is just too adorable.

I really enjoyed my time with anna even though I was forced to come, I had fun.

I went in to take a sip of my mug of chocolate until...

"Anna?"

I nearly choked when i heard that voice. What the heck is he doing here?.

I looked around for the source of that voice, and i found myself with Annas ex boyfriend... Hans...

*Flashback*

It was a beautiful day of spring, A perfect day for a date...

"What do ya think of this one!" Said a 13 year old Anna, showing a hot pink sparkly dress.

"Nah, too sparkly." I said while laying on the couch reading a book.

"You didn't even look!"

"No need to, it shines right in my eyes" i said blocking my eyes.

"Ugh!, then help me pleeeasee!"

"No."

"Pleaseee."

"I said no anna."

"Pweety pwease with a cherry on top." She insisted.

"I said no, besides why are you making such a big fuss about it?, you just met the guy."

"I don't care, i want it to be perfect. It is my first date!"

"But you have only known the guy for like three days... What if he's a creep?" I said a little grossed out of that idea.

"No!, hans isn't that type of guys. He is a complete gentleman."

"I don't know..."

"Oh elsa please just help me out, be the supportive sister type, pleease. I really care of what you think and I want your support on something so important as my first relationship."

"Fine... Ill help you. But are you sure about this guy?."

"100%."

"Well if you are sure, I guess I'll help you..." Anna ran to me and hugged me with all her strength.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Ok, ok now get off me, you are squishing my lungs."

"Oops sorry..."

I smiled.

I still felt a little uneasy but if she is sure about it, i guess i should be supportive.

"So about the dress..." I said looking through her closet.

"Hmmm, ooh this one will do."

"Its perfect!" Said anna jumping up and down.

"Ok, now go get ready, you are going to be late."

"Thank you elsa!."

Anna really was excited about this. I really hope everything goes well.

~1 hour later~

"Anna you ready?." I said

"Close your eyes!"

"Ok, ok." I did as she said.

"Ok now open them."

I opened my eyes and wow, she really looked beautiful.

Anna was wearing a purple dress with really small and delicate golden details, it was simple but beautiful. She had her hair down with cute waves. She insisted in makeup so I did a very natural look and she wore a pair of black flats.

"Woah, anna you look amazing!"

"Thank you." She said blushing a little.

I looked at her for another short moment and the sound of the door bell rung through the house.

"Oh! Its hans!, wish me luck!" She hurried to the door and fixed herself a little before opening the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." Said hans "you look beautiful."

"Hehe thank you, you look nice too."

"Thank you, so uhh..." He said a little uncomfortable.

"What?" Said anna confused."

"Well uhh..." He said and pointed at my direction. I didn't notice i was getting closer and closer to the door trying to get a better look of this "hans" guy, And i had my cold glare bad.

"Huh? Oh, this is my sister i would like you to meet hans."

I looked at him skeptically, i started to look at everything his attire, not bad, his face, charming, but there is something off about his eyes...

"Elsa!" Said anna breaking me from my thoughts.

"Huh"

"We are going now, see ya later!" Said anna cheerfully linking her arm with hans.

"See you later, elsa." Said hans

"Ok, bring her back early!"

Hmm there is something off about him...

*few hours later*

Knock knock

"Coming!" I said

I went down the stares and opened the door. I really didn't expect this... Anna was crying...

"Anna, what happened." I said while rushing her inside and giving her a comforting hug.

"I-it was h-hans..." Said anna between sobs.

"What did he do?"

"He never loved me!"

"Anna..."

"We went to the date, everything seemed like a dream, until he confessed how much he hated me and that he only dated me to be able to get to our dads company."

I hugged her even tighter..

"I should have known... No one will ever love me..."

"Don't say that. You will find love, someone who will accept you, and love you just for you." I said while brushing her hair lightly. She was a mess. Her hair was tangled and messy, her dress was wrinkled and her makeup was all over the place. She is truly hurt.

Sniff sniff " will he come soon?."

"Yes he will, just be patient. He is out there and if its worth it, its worth waiting for."

"Thank you elsa." She hugged me even harder, no longer crying.

"I am always here for you."

"I love you, elsa."

"I love you too, anna."

*End of flashback*

"What are you doing here?" I said in the coldest way possible, i really hated this guy he broke my little sisters heart.

"Hello your highness, as i can see you are as cold as ever" said hans with a cocky grin. Seriously what did anna see in this guy?.

I gave him my coldest death glare, I was about to respond but anna cut in.

"What do you want hans?." Said anna, her voice trembling of anger. She tried her best to look fearless, but i could clearly see in her eyes how broken she really feels.

"Hey, I'm just here to buy a cup of coffee. Its not my fault to find my self with the whore and the snow queen."

"What did you just say?." I could feel my face red of anger, this guy ticks me off. How dares he call anna a "whore". I will not let him get away with this, he hurt anna and i will make sure he gets what he deserves...

"You heard me. Oh, and anna I was wondering how have you been?, did you fall for someone again?, new record perhaps?, how long did it take you to fall for some random dude?, in less than a day perhaps?"

I slowly began to stand from my seat, i wasn't thinking straight, i just wanted him to suffer...

"Stop it hans." Said anna firm.

"Oh come on, tell me, i wanna know what sucker could have fallen for a whore like you."

Anna started to tear up a little, but she tried her best to keep firm.

I slowly began to lift my mug a little, Little swirls of smoke coming from the hot chocolate, still burning. My eyes were getting blurry, my anger kept rising with every word that came out from his mouth...

"Listen hans, If you don't leave right now i will-"

"You will what?, you wouldn't dare to do anything to me..." He said closing in annas face.

I simply snapped.

I took hans from the back of the collar of his shirt and I crashed the mug of hot chocolate on his head. He started screaming of pain, thats when I woke up from my trance.

Anna looked terrified, but when she looked at me, it wasn't with fear, it was with a look of gratitude?.

I started to look around and people were starting to get a closer look of what happened. I immediately took annas wrist and ran towards the exit.

I ran and ran until I was completely out of breath. Once we reached the parking lot, I stopped.

Catching my breath y looked behind me, anna doing the same thing. Once we were back to normal we simply stared at each other. Now I really feel embarrassed, that was completely out of character. I am supposed to be the more calmed at situations like these!. But i couldn't help it, it was like if I was another person at that moment, i took things to the extreme. I wonder what she thinks about it.

I couldn't look at her anymore, i felt guilty. I had to apologize. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth ready for the words to slip my tongue. But I didn't do anything, I was in a state of shock. Anna was hugging me.

I tried to figure out what this situation was all about. Was she really ok with what I did?, no way, its unforgivable, but why is she hugging me?.

Anna broke the hug and stared at me with teary eyes.

"Thank you."

I only stared at her. Did she just thank me?.

"W-what?"

"Thank you, elsa." She said smiling at me once again.

"But, i don't understand..."

"You protected me."

I looked at her and she smiled back.

"I really didn't expect you to do that, but I'm glad. He deserved it."

"You know I would do anything for you, and that jerk just pushed my buttons..."

"I know. I love you elsa." She said and hugged me again. This time I hugged her back.

"I love you too."


End file.
